


Veselé Vánoce, Springfielde!

by WinterCZ



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCZ/pseuds/WinterCZ
Summary: Jednorázovky na Charlese M. Burnse a Waylona Smitherse. Jednotlivé příběhy jsem publikovala na doméně Blog.cz ještě předtím, než jí zrušili.
Relationships: Charles Montgomery Burns/Waylon Smithers
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Autorčina poznámka: Fanfikci na Simpsonovi jsem chtěla napsat už dávno. V češtině jsou jenom dvě a tak jsem si řekla, že by nebylo špatné, kdybych taky nějakou vytvořila. Původně to měla být parodie na Dickensovu Vánoční koledu a Burnse by chodil strašit Smithersův otec. Ale o víkendu mě napadla tahle povídka. Smithers je moje oblíbená postava a rozhodně plánuji napsat nějaké další fanfikce.

V příběhu najdete různé odkazy na starší epizody jako třeba Homer ve službě, Vraťte mi hvězdnou oblohu, Průvodce pro princeznu a Simpsonovi ve filmu.

Také bych chtěla moc poděkovat Majuar a Profesorovi za komentáře k předchozímu startrekovskému slashi!

Vánoční večírek na ranči Bohatého Texasana probíhal v plném proudu. Smetánka se oddávala tradiční zábavě, na které nechyběli ani politici a celebrity z celé země.

Montgomery Burns večírky nenáviděl. Respektive, nesnášel hloupé zbohatlíky, kteří nevěděli nic o vybraném chování a kultivované řeči. Otřásl se odporem, když v dálce u jednoho švédského stolu uviděl Donalda Trumpa. Vyprávěl nějaký oplzlý rádobyvtip hloučku stejně tupých přátel. Trump zaregistroval jeho pohled a zamával mu.

"Hej, Monty, starý brachu! Přidej se k nám!" Zakřičel na něj přes celou místnost.

Pan Burns zoufale vymýšlel nějakou výmluvu, která by jej z této velmi nepříjemné interakce elegantním způsobem vyšachovala. Poplašeně se rozhlížel okolo sebe. Hledal Smitherse. Když jej uviděl, naznačil mu, aby k němu přišel.

Waylon okamžitě udělal co po něm žádal. Nenápadně mu šeptem vše vysvětlil. Když jeho sekretář zahlédl toho megalomanského idiota s nemožným účesem, jak rázným krokem míří k nim, vymluvil se na Montyho nevolnost a hledal cestu k čerstvému vzduchu. Prodírali se davem tak rychle, že cestou vyrazili pití Kentu Brockmanovi.

Nahoře v nejvyšším patře našli příjemný, útulný salonek s balkonem. Byl z něj překrásný výhled na osvětlený Springfield. Oba dva si oddychli, že se toho nepříjemného magnáta tak snadno zbavili.

Monty se opřel o zábradlí. Pozoroval noční oblohu posetou hvězdami a připomnělo mu to den, kdy v celém městě díky Líze Simpsonové vypadl proud. Tenkrát stáli se Smithersem na verandě, která se nacházela u jeho kanceláře v jaderné elektrárně. Sledovali padající meteority. Velmi si přál, aby tento okamžik nikdy neskončil.

Ucítil, jak si Waylon položil hlavu na jeho rameno. Přitiskl se k jeho zádům a objal jej kolem pasu. Věnoval mu polibek do šedivých vlasů.

"Tady ne, někdo nás uvidí," zašeptal jemně. Ale Waylon na jeho slova nebral ohled. Už jej nebavilo věčné skrývání jejich vztahu před veřejností. Chtěl svoje city vykřičet do celého Springfieldu. Bylo mu naprosto jedno, jak se na ně budou lidé dívat.

Monty se dotkl jeho rukou. Na levé nahmatal přes rukavice zásnubní prsten, který mu dal před měsícem. Nedokázal si život bez Waylona představit. Podporoval jej. Staral se o něj. Nebýt jeho, nejspíš by se nikdy nedostal živý ze spárů rozlíceného davu, který vyraboval jeho panství když je vláda uvěznila v báni.

Ani jeden z nich si nevšiml paparazziho schovávajícího se ve větvých stromu. Když uviděl známého magnáta, jak se líbá s mladším mužem, neodolal. Zmáčkl spoušť fotoaparátu a těšil se na svůj debutový sólokapr.

Vočko Szyslak zuřil. Měl mizernou náladu od chvíle, co se v novinách objevil článek o údajném milostném vztahu mezi Burnsem a Smithersem. Oba dva nakonec vyšli s pravdou ven. Celé město bylo v šoku.

Štědrý večer trávil zavřený v prostorném kumbálu vedle baru a házel šipky na korkovou nástěnku. Připevnil na ní jednu ze starších Burnsových fotografií z novin. Sloužila k vylévání zlosti. Kolem jeho obličeje se již pár šipek zapíchlo. Zbylé se nacházely okolo výstřižku. I pod nástěnkou. Házení šipek byl daleko lepší způsob, než likvidovat baseballovou pálkou starou omítku. Nechtěl si poničit nový nátěr. Stál jej majlant.

Vočkovi chyběl Waylon. Měli spolu krátký vztah, ale barmanovi city vůči Smithersovi byly daleko silnější. Nesnášel Burnse. Bál se, že se k Waylonovi chová příšerně.

Homer mu kdysi vyprávěl, že po něm Burns házel věci, když pro něho pracoval jako osobní asistent. Říkalo se tomu sice služba za dobrý plat, ale byla to prachsprostá otročina. Bylo mu Waylona tak líto! I přesto doufal, že je spokojený. Nikdy mu netvrdil opak.

Chtěl pro svého bývalého milence jen to nejlepší. Vždyť by mu dal všechno na světě! Ale Waylon byl pořád poblázněný do Burnse. Monty tohle...Monty tamto. Dokázal o něm mluvit celý den. Vočko už toho začínal mít po krk. Došlo k ošklivé hádce.

Po vystřízlivnění měli dost dlouhý rozhovor. Waylon plakal, stokrát se omlouval a vysvětloval, že jeho lásku opravdu nemůže opětovat. Vočko se zeptal, jak dlouho Burnse miluje. Ale Smithers nedokázal na jeho otázku odpovědět. Možná byl do Montgomeryho zblázněný od chvíle, kdy jej poprvé spatřil.

Vočko vztekle hodil poslední zelenou šipku na fotografii. Zabodla se přímo do oka toho odporného ďábla, který mu vzal vše co tolik miloval.

Barman přešel na protější stranu místnosti kde se nacházela rozvrzaná železná postel. Kdysi na ní spala sama nigerijská princezna, když jí měl Homer chránit. Ale to se stalo před dvěma lety.

Vočko si vzal starou prošívanou deku s polštářem. Chvíli sledoval noční oblohu malým špinavým oknem. Přemýšlel, co asi Waylon právě dělá. Netrvalo dlouho a během myšlenek na ztracenou lásku usnul spánkem beze snů.


	2. Burnsovo tajemství

Autorčina poznámka: Začínám být závislá na povídkách o Burnsovi a Smithersovi. Chytlo mě to tak před třemi měsíci. Za tu dobu mi pod rukama prošla spousta příběhů od zahraničních autorů, kteří píší na Simpsonovi. Ten fandom je obrovský. Ale pořád mě mrzí, že v češtině skoro nic není. Proto bych chtěla poprosit fanynky a zároveň slasherky, aby se také přidaly a něco na Simpsonovi napsaly.

Ráda bych poděkovala Maye a Liči za krásné komentáře u předchozí povídky Veselé Vánoce, Springfielde! Nečekala jsem, že se vám to bude až tak líbit. Rovněž mě překvapila kladná reakce na pár Vočko/Waylon. Zatím neplánuji na ně něco napsat, ale pokud by byl zájem...

Obrázek u povídky je z Deviantartu. Jsou tam mraky fanartů na Simpsonovi, což je pro mě nekonečný zdroj inspirace. Ale dost řečí, užijte si čtení!

Příběh se odehrává rok před událostmi z minulé fanfikce.

Montgomery Burns seděl v pohodlné lenošce, kterou si otočil zády ke krbu. Po jeho levici se nacházela pohovka s květinovým vzorem. Na ní spal Waylon Smithers. Za pohovkou stál krásný vysoký vánoční stromeček. Společně s ohněm osvětloval ohromný obývací pokoj plný směšně drahého nábytku.

Miliardář popíjel skleničku vybraného archivního vína. Láhev si dal na konferenčí stůl. Na něm rovněž ležela kniha Vzestupy a pády starověkých civilizací, kterou Waylon četl před spaním. Vedle publikace si Smithers položil prázdný hrnek od kakaa se šlehačkou a skleněný talířek s perníčky.

Monty pozoroval uvolněnou tvář svého asistenta. Miloval, když jej mohl tajně sledovat ve spánku. Nemohl usnout kvůli nepříjemným nočním můrám. Zdály se mu od chvíle, kdy je Russ Cargill nechal zavřít v báni.

Ve městě nebyl jediný, kdo měl po tomto incidentu problémy. Většina obyvatel chodila na speciální skupinové terapie nebo na individuální sezení s psychology. Báň se stala velmi traumatickým zážitkem. Na některých lidech zanechá stopy napořád.

S Waylonem se s traumatem vyrovnával daleko lépe. Jeho empatie i laskavost pro něj byly skutečnou podporou. Vzpoměl si na jeden rozhovor, který měli půl roku poté, co je vláda uvěznila.

Probudil se celý zpocený. Nejspíš křičel ze spaní, neboť vedle něho seděl Smithers ve fialovém županu. Bylo na něm vidět, že toho taky moc nenaspal. Držel jej za rameno. Asi s ním třásl, aby jej vzbudil. Cítil se zahanbeně. Starý veterán ze dvou světových válek a má psychické problémy kvůli skleněné kopuli.

"Promiňte pane, nechtěl jsem Vás vzbudit. Ale měl jsem strach, že jste dostal záchvat," špitl omluvně Waylon. Ve světle lampičky byl neobyčejně pobledlý. Nad obočím měl jizvu od zranění, které mu někdo udělal, když prchali před naštvaným davem. Lidé z města přišli vyrabovat jeho panství. Odplata za to, že jim nechtěl poskytnout elektřinu.

"To je v pořádku, Smithersi. Byla to jen hloupá noční můra. Vypadáte nevyspale, běžte si lehnout," řekl miliardář a chtěl opět usnout. Ale asi by se mu to nepovedlo.

"Také je mívám, pane. Někdy v noci vůbec nespím. Nechcete si o tom promluvit? Třeba Vám potom bude lépe." Navrhl jeho asistent.

"Ne. Nemyslím si, že je na to dobrá chvíle. Vraťte se do postele. To je rozkaz. Neprobudím se, slibuji." odpověděl Burns. Smithers jej poslechl. Popřál mu dobrou noc a zavřel masivní dveře.

Nemohl se s Waylonem bavit o snu, ve kterém jej viděl umírat.

Tenkrát byl zbabělí. A slepý. Nedokázal si přiznat pravdu jak moc mu na Waylonovi záleželo. Za ty desítky let potkal hodně vyjímečných lidí. Ale nikdo z nich se nemohl vyrovnat Smithersovi. Vždyť mu přeci zachránil život! Zamiloval se do něj poté, co jej bránil před rozzuřeným davem. Až tehdy mu došlo, jak silná je Waylonova láska vůči němu. Jediný člověk proti tisícovce. Báň dokázala dostat z lidí ty nejlepší i nejhorší vlastnosti.

Waylon si neuvědomoval, jakou obrovskou moc nad ním má. Děsilo jej to a vzrušovalo zároveň. Dokázal by pro něj udělat cokoliv. Stačilo jen říct.

Čím dál tím víc mu připomínal Smitherse seniora. Jeho hrdinu, který zachránil město před jadernou katastrofou. Byl tak rád, že Waylon zdědil po svém otci obrovskou odvahu.

Montgomery Burns dopil sklenici vína. Vstal a políbil svého sekretáře do vlasů.

"Miluji tě, Waylone," zašeptal. Nedokázal mu tato slova říct do očí. I když Waylon nejspíš věděl, jak mu na něm záleželo.

Otočil se a odešel do ložnice. Vůbec si neuvědomil, že Smithers celou dobu spánek předstíral.

"Já tebe taky, Monty," řekl Waylon do prázdné místnosti.


End file.
